


Paralysis

by Eruriscum



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruriscum/pseuds/Eruriscum
Summary: The soft shift of clothing against his skin, so delicate and tender that it made him shiver in delight. He opened his eyes, staring deeply into those eyes of his. The shade of blue that that would become his favorite color. He stared the stranger right through, hoping that if he looked deep enough, he’d find something. Anything.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here! Hope you enjoy :-)

_His _ _expression was calm and soft, a rare occurrence for sure. Eyebrows gently furrowed and eyes helplessly drifting over strings of words. He sat there, scribbling away at a document. The man seemed to be enticed by whatever was written on there because he was oblivious to the shorter man staring straight through him.  
Sometimes he loved to stare at him. He’d take whatever time they had together and endlessly kept his eyes on him. Those long blond lashes of his hiding the beauty of his azure eyes. He would stare for however long the taller man would allow him. It would usually go on for about five to ten minutes before the blond man would turn his head to look at the man beside him. _

  
_ ” Is something wrong?” He asked, voice regal and deep.  _

_  
Levi stopped staring. He looked away. “No. You just look constipated is all.” His voice was cold, devoid of whatever emotion he felt in his heart. The stranger chuckled lightly and Levi’s chest fluttered. “You look calm for once,” said the man. _

_ Levi shook his head. _

_ “You’re seeing things.” _

_ ”So are you.” _

* * *

Levi awoke with a start, his alarm obnoxiously ringing. He wiped his face, wondering where the sweat came from. A nightmare? ‘Whatever it was’, he thought, ‘it felt pleasant.’ With that, Levi got up and went about his day. He brushed his teeth, showered and mentally ticked things off in his head. He decided that today would be a good day to buy some grocery’s at the supermarket. He got dressed, putting on a simple sweater with a pair of jeans. As he slipped his shoes on, he wondered about whatever that dream was. Something about eyes? 

“Fucking weird,” he mumbled to himself. He stood up, grabbing his apartment keys and headed out. 

Levi was never one to go outside, personally, he’d prefer to stay indoors. Social interaction was something he heavily dreaded no matter how short of an interaction it was. 

His mind would usually wander on his rare strolls outside, wondering if there was ever anything new he could imbed into his schedule. Maybe he’d stop by and grab a newspaper? He could check out the section with job offers. He didn’t care how extravagant or horrible it was as long as he was paying rent. But nobody ever sells those anymore. All he had to do was search up job listings in his area and he could easily find what he was looking for. He stepped into the building, air conditioning hitting him in the face. He grabbed a cart and began to pick out items. 

As he slowly walked down the vegetable aisle he couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between two people upfront. 

“What!? It wasn’t my fault she quit!” Said the loud woman. 

“Hanji, can you please lower your voice?”

Ahead of Levi stood two people, a man and a woman. The woman, who he concluded as Hanji, was wearing what looked like a lab coat over a pair of joggers and a yellow shirt. Her glasses were foggy and her hair was tied into a messy ponytail which seemingly irked Levi to his core. Hanji placed two bags of onions into their cart. The man next to her, well built with dirty blond hair frowned at her. He seemed to be more well put together than Hanji herself and for that, Levi internally applauded him for it. 

“I didn’t even spill much of it, she was just overreacting!”

”Hanji, you spilled an acidic mixture all over the table!” 

Hanji huffed, “well, why did she think it was a good idea to touch it with her bare hands? I feel like she’s never heard of gloves before, no wonder her husband left her!” 

“Hanji!”

Levi grabbed a pack of baby carrots and placed them in his cart. He continued to walk down the aisle. 

“It’s going to take awhile to find someone like her. She was pretty good at cleaning I’ll admit,” Hanji spoke. 

Levi stopped in his tracks. A job? To clean? His eyes wandered to the cucumbers. He silently pretended his interest was more on the fruit than the conversation itself. 

“Maybe Mike will find someone better,” the man replied.

“Don’t be silly Moblit, Mike won’t help us if he found out why she left in the first place! Don’t you remember the last person?”

‘Moblit,’ Levi thought. The name had a sense of familiarity to it, but he wasn’t sure from where. He was sure he’d remember someone with that name.

“How could I forget? You made him clean up all your-“ 

“Bah!” Hanji blabbered. 

Levi nearly chuckled. Nearly.

“Anyways, Shadis was already pissed at us for making her quit! Imagine how pissed he’ll be when he finds out we can’t find anyone else,” Hanji sulked. 

“You, he’ll get pissed at you, not me. I had nothing to do with it!” 

Hanji scrunched her face together, “you’re throwing me under the bus! Seriously-“

They began to silently argue, whispering obscenities at one another. 

“Excuse me.” 

They both abruptly stopped, and turned their heads in Levi’s direction. Levi was unaware that he had even spoken in the first place. Hanji cleared her throat. 

“Um, is there something you need?” 

Levi frowned. “...You said you needed someone for a job opening?”

Moblit gasped, “c-can you help us? Do you think you’re up for it?” Levi cringed. 

What the fuck did he do? 

“That depends. What’s the job?” He asked.

Hanji grinned, “the job is a janitor at Attack junior high! I’m a chemistry teacher!” 

She swung her arm around Moblit. “This is Moblit Berner! He’s a physics teacher! My names Hanji!” 

She stuck her hand out to shake his, but he knew better. He stared at it momentarily and looked back up at the woman with glasses. “When do I start?” 

Hanji clenched her hand. “Hand your phone over, I’ll put my number in! I’ll text you the location and the man you’ll meet for your interview!” 

Levi’s frown deepened. “Like I’d let you touch my shit.” He pulled his phone out and proceeded to go to contacts. 

“Just tell me your number and I’ll type it in.” 

Moblit looked to Hanji. He leaned over and whispered “he seems pretty rude if you ask me.” 

“We need to fill the opening as quick as possible! Otherwise we’re done for!” 

“Not  we,  you, Hanji!” 

“Okay! My numbers...” 

She listed off her digits and Levi entered them. He added her as a contact, thanked them and continued his shopping. 

* * *

When he arrived home, he had already received a message from Hanji. 

“Hey! It’s me, Hanji, from the supermarket! Here’s the location!” 

Beneath the message was an address he assumed to be the junior high they were going on about. 

Ping!

He opened the newly received message. 

“The guy you’ll talk to is Darius Zackly! He’s the principal of this school! Hope to work with you soon! :)”

Levi sent a message back consisting of a short “thanks.” 

At least now he wasn’t considering gangs or anything like that anymore. The job seemed simple; clean the school and make sure little brats don’t mess up his work. Seemed easy enough. And so with the interview in mind, Levi got ready to sleep and decided to once again fall into his endless slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)

_He slowly opened the door with his back, his hands occupied with two large cups of_ _alcohol. The man before him, who was once again scribbling away at some document proceeded to look up. A gentle smile graced his lips, reminding Levi of a small puppy. He placed both drinks on the table, weary of the large amounts of paper before him._

_ The man thanked him, and Levi took a seat. “Why don’t you take a break? You’ll damage your brain with all that bullshit,” Levi stated.  _

_ “Hm, I’ll do that when the titans magically disappear,” he responded.  _

_And so they sat there, a serene silence_ _filling up the space between the two men. Levi couldn’t help but let his eyes wander. They raked across his hands, large and rough. He wondered what they_ _would feel like against his skin. He wondered if they would feel like smooth stone, wandering down his body..._

_ “Levi.”  _

“Huh-?” Levi spoke. He sat up slightly, and looked around. Silence. He sighed. ‘Another endless dream,’ he thought to himself. He wondered when he would start to remember those dreams. The dreams that had begun not too long ago. The ones that would sometimes leave him in great serenity, but also left him feeling like a hollowed out shell. As if something were missing. For some reason, they’d become more abundant since that day he met Hanji. 

How long ago was that? 

Not long, two weeks at most, and here he was, three hours from beginning his new job and was fully awake drenched in sweat. 

He stared at the wall, an empty void in his chest, as if a speeding train had come to a sudden halt. His heart danced in endless excitement but among that excitement was fear. 

Anxiety? He wasn’t sure. 

He laid back down and began to toss and turn. 

Who was that man? 

His eyes grew heavy once more. He drifted off.

_ “Levi, can I speak with you?”  _

_ Levi turned from his conversation with a woman. The woman frowned, her glasses slowly gliding down her nose. “Im telling him about the research I conducted on those titans! Can’t wait a bit huh _____?” _

_ Levi turned. He frowned at her, “I’m sure it’s important shit face.”  _

_ He turned back to the taller man.  _

_ The mans eyes met Levi’s.  _

_ That beautiful soft shade of blue.  _

_ “I’d like to speak with you privately,” the man mumbled. Had he not been listening it surely would’ve flown past Levi’s ears.  _

_ “What?” Levi asked.  _

_ The man smiled gently at him.  _

_ A sad but grateful smile.  _

_ That smile... _

He awoke once again. He sighed and got up preparing himself for his day at work. 

He packed up the uniform he was given a day after his interview with Mr. Zackley.

He grabbed his watch and put his shoes on. He stepped outside and was greeted with a sharp sting to his eyes. 

He squinted. The birds softly chirped and we’re accompanied by the soft sound of wind. Tree leaves flit down to the ground, creating a crunch under Levi’s shoes as he walked in silence. 

Today looked like a good day. The sun peeking around the corner of a few clouds. He decided to walk to his job. It wasn’t far. At least that’s what he thought. 

He had departed at around 6:43 am and had arrived at seven. 

Classes begin at eight. He had some time to get ready then. 

As he entered the school, the first noticeable thing he pinpointed was the amount of trash left on the ground. 

Paper, broken pencils and for some odd reason, tissues, were scattered across the floor. 

Levi grumbled silently to himself, cursing the disgusting children that had created such a mess before they even arrived.

As he walked into the restroom his nose was filled with the stench of what he assumed was human shit. A part of him slowly began to regret his choice in occupation but the other part told him he would not leave without making things right. 

He walked into a stall and began to undress. He zipped his jumpsuit on, and he began to work. He grabbed whatever cleaning products he could get his hands on and decided the bathroom would be the right place to start. He had been working for a solid forty minutes before the sound of footsteps and chatter filled his ears. 

He peeked outside, a mob of brats making their way through the halls, their loud chatter nearly deafening Levi’s ears. He frowned. Hopefully they wouldn’t recognize that there was a new janitor. 

He didn’t want to interact with them. He finished cleaning the bathroom, and by then classes had already begun. 

“Levi!” Shouted a voice, disrupting the already silent halls.

“Oh my god,” he murmured. He turned, a sour expression on his features. “Great to see you! You remember me of course!” Hanji spoke. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“How could I forget. Your shit glasses and obnoxious behavior never failed to leave my brain.” 

“I was wondering-,” Hanji began, but Levi stopped her mid way. 

“No.” 

“You didn’t even hear what I had to say!” Hanji whined. 

Levi’s grip on his mop tightened, “I don’t want to hear it. In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve got work to do, now beat it four eyes.” Hanji could only chuckle at the poor mans sour mood that was seemingly never ending. “I was just going to ask if you were interested in meeting the other staff members?” Levi’s frown deepened. 

“I’m not interested in forced relationships or any relationship at all. Let me work.” 

With that, he turned and began walking down the hallway, mop in one hand, and janitorial cart in the other. He silently pushed his cart, internally congratulating himself for getting himself out of that unneeded conversation. When he turned his head, Hanji was already out of sight.

He didn’t need friends, he thought to himself. 

He was fine just the way he was with his little cart and mop in hand.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around soon and Levi was happy to say that at least a good amount of the school had been cleaned properly. So much so, that the entire school was ablaze with talk of the new janitor. 

“He’s so small!” 

“But the schools so clean!” 

“How’d he do that?”

“He’s kinda cute!” 

“Hey!” Levi shouted. Half the hallway turned their heads. A boy with brown hair and green eyes looked up. “Me?” He asked, pointing to himself. 

Levi strode over to him and pointed at the paper ball on the floor. 

“Pick your shit up, I don’t want to clean after your mess!” 

The boys thick brows furrowed. He leaned down and picked the paper ball up and threw it in the trash. 

“Sorry Mr...uh..Ackerman?” He asked, slightly surprised. Levi huffed, “this place is a mess. Learn to pick after yourself you idiot.” 

He turned and continued his way down the hall. 

With the thought of lunch in his mind, he decided to take a break. 

He grabbed the lunch he had packed from his bag, and attempted to find a secluded area where he could enjoy his meal. 

He decided an empty classroom would do. 

He slid one of the doors open and stepped in. 

He looked around. 

Maps and textbooks adorned the wonderfully organized classroom. He walked over to a desk in the back row and sat down. He took his lunch out and took a bite out of his sandwich. He continued to look around. His eyes looked straight ahead and were met with a blackboard. Written on the blackboard were the words,  _ “History of Rome!” _

The handwriting was neat and the words were evenly spaced.

He took another bite and started to wonder whose classroom this was. He was quite glad he didn’t have to situate himself with whatever mess this person  _ could  _ have created. He finished his meal and took a sip of his water and soon got back to work. 

But before he could slip out, he noticed a pile of papers that were unevenly organized. 

How he missed it, he wasn’t even sure himself. He walked over and began to organize them. Once he was done he looked around, but this seemed to be the only mess he could pinpoint at the moment. 

With his small but life-changing task done, he decided to head out. 

He continued to clean hallways, organize books, yell at teenagers who would toss their trash onto the ground, and escape the many attempts of Hanji’s forced relationships. 

It was nearly three when he decided he needed another break. 

He leaned against the wall once again looking around. The hall was a dull grey, windows allowing a good amount of sunlight into it. Large boards with pieces of paper attached to them were lined up on the wall. He looked down. The floor was shiny and pristine. Levi smiled a little when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in it. 

“Enjoying your job?” Said a voice. He looked up.

A woman with short blonde hair styled similarly to his was smiling at him. Her petite figure was accompanied with a long sleeved light blue shirt and a large jacket that seemed a bit too big on her and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

She held her hand out. 

“My names Nanaba, I’m the psychology teacher here. You’re the new janitor I’ve heard so much about?” She spoke. 

Levi stared at her hand. 

His eyes met hers again. She looked clean enough. He reached out and shook her hand gently. 

He pulled away as quick as he could without making it noticeable although he was positive she noticed. “You’ve heard about me?” He asked. 

She nodded her head. “A lot of the students and staff here are surprised at the way you’ve handled this place. Usually a new janitor would take a look at this mess and leave but you’ve handled it very well!” 

Levi grumbled something along the lines of “filth” and “stupid kids.” She chuckled. “If you’d like to meet the rest of the staff members, we’re having a little meeting in the teachers lounge after school. We do this every Monday and Friday to start and catch up on work! You should join,” she smiled gently at him, as if taking care of a lost child. 

He stared at her. 

“No thanks,” he declined. “I’m not interested in meeting new people.” 

Nanaba’s smile faltered and Levi almost felt empathetic towards the woman. 

“That’s understandable,” she responded. 

“Hanji did say you seemed a bit reserved.” 

Levi’s eyebrows knitted together. “She told you to talk to me?” 

“Mhm,” she responded. “She said you looked lonely. She also said you looked and acted like a sour old man.” Levi softly sighed. 

“You don’t have to make friends with us if you wouldn’t like to. However the option still stands, we’re not forcing you,” she said. Levi turned and side-eyed her. “Thanks but no thanks. Have a good rest of your day,” he answered and continued to walk down the hall. 

Nanba sighed. “Hanji’s gonna have the time of her life with this one.” 

* * *

It was seven thirty, and Levi still wasn’t home. He began to grow impatient, but he pushed down that impatience with the thought of cleaning the schools entire mess in one day. He was almost done, in fact, when he stumbled across a faintly lit room. The door was closed, but he could make out a couple of figures inside. A few of them laughed. He looked at the plaque that was stuck to the wall labeled “ teachers lounge.”  He turned away, and was about to leave before he heard his name. “Do you think he’ll show up?” Asked a soft voice. He recognized it as Nanaba’s, the woman he had only met earlier that day. Hanji giggled, “I don’t think so! He’s really antisocial! Who knows, maybe he has social anxiety!” The rest seemed to hum in agreement. Levi’s expression turned bitter and he began to walk away but was suddenly stopped by the door opening. He jumped, and the person who was none other than Hanji herself bursted out laughing. 

“What’s so scary, shorty? Were you listening in?” She asked. 

“I don’t have time for a petty argument, shit face. What do you want?” He argued. 

“Hmm,” Hanji began, and he could feel a storm brewing. “Last time I checked, you were the one eavesdropping on our conversation!” 

“I wasn’t eavesdropping.” 

“Then what were you doing?” 

“...”

“Exactly!” Hanji shouted. “Tch, you’re gonna blow my eardrums,” he said. “Why don’t you join us? We have an extra seat arranged just for you!” Her eyes were brimmed with excitement. Levi stared at her with an expression of distaste mixed with a small hint of interest. “I’ll pass-“

“Come on! It’ll be fun! You should get to know everyone!” She spoke with jubilance. 

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room. 

Levi made no effort to fight as it would be proven quite useless. 

The room was a good size, enough to maybe fill thirty or forty people. Rectangular tables were pushed against the wall to make room for a bigger circular table which was accompanied by two men, one of which he remembered to be Moblit, and Nanaba from earlier. 

Hanji began to speak although he wasn’t really paying attention. 

Hanji shook him. She pointed to a man with blonde hair neatly parted and whose face was accompanied by a nicely groomed mustache. 

“That’s Mike! He’s the English teacher here! I’m sure you’ve already met Nanaba and Moblit!” 

They all shyly waved at him, and he awkwardly waved back. 

“There’s another teacher but he’s not here, he left to meet up with some other man named Nile! He’s the history teacher, his name’s...” as Hanji spoke, Levi tuned her out. 

He hated forced relationships.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)

Levi couldn’t help but feel irritated. He’d much rather be at home than stay with a bunch of people he just met. He knew nothing about them and vice versa.

He quietly sighed under his breath, careful not to let his annoyance become apparent to the rest of the room. He looked around. Moblit and Hanji were quietly conversing about god knows what and Mike and Nanaba were discussing about assignments. He seemed to be the odd one out. His eyes wandered to the clock above the door. 

  
It ticked. Slowly.

Eight forty-five. He had sat there for about forty minutes. He started to think that staying was a bad idea. Perhaps he should’ve left when given the chance to, but now that no longer seemed to be an option. The clock continued to tick, and Levi grew impatient. He finally decided to leave. When he stood, they all almost immediately stopped talking. “I need to head out. See you,” he spoke. He turned and left, silently closing the door behind him.   
After a moment of silence, Nanaba was the first to speak. “Wow,” she said softly. ”That was out of nowhere.” Mike looked down at his papers, “I told you he’d be in no mood to stay let alone talk.” Moblit and Nanaba silently agreed, although Hanji stayed quiet. She continued to stare at the door, thoughts flying around in her brain. Hanji seemed to be slightly concerned. Maybe there was something wrong with him? He had left so sudden. She decided to ask him about it the next day at work, but hoped he wouldn’t brush her off like usual.

* * *

When Levi arrived home, the first thing he did was lay down on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. He already started to dread the next day of work. As much as he liked cleaning that filthy building, he didn’t like the fact that they were trying to become friends with him. It wasn’t as if he didn’t appreciate the effort, he just wasn’t good at that kind of thing. Having friends was never Levi’s top priority, especially when work was needed to be completed and when it consisted of cleaning. It gave his mind time to think, to process things. He didn’t really have much to think about besides work. What else would he need to think about? His life, he felt, was like any other. Work, come home, eat, shower, sleep and repeat. Nothing new. Levi’s eyes began to drift and grow heavy with slumber. His breathing slowed. He fell asleep.

_Iron. Sweat. Smoke. A searing hot pain made Levi grind his teeth, his mouth filling with the taste of blood. His ears rang. What happened? Where was he? He could barely open his eyes or...eye? The right side of his face felt as if it had fallen off. He could barely move, the only thing telling him he was alive was a blurry view of the dark ominous sky. Rain pelted onto him, but he felt numb. He couldn’t feel anything. Whatever was left of him he wasn’t sure. His lips and mouth felt dry, his right eye was a searing hot mess. He felt tired. Hooves. That’s surely the sound of horses.  
“Levi!”_ _Shouted a muffled voice.  
_ _A familiar voice...Hanji? He felt a presence beside him, and he looked towards the figure. He couldn’t make them out, blood had obscured his vision, making it almost impossible to identify them. His ears became difficult to hear through, although he was aware of the person speaking to him.  
He felt a gentle hand behind his head, and another at his chest. More voices. More people. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but whatever it was he felt it wasn’t good.   
Suddenly, he was plunged into water. An empty void. Except...the person who had been with him had disappeared. It was just him. The pain had stopped and he was now able to see. He felt himself endlessly floating, and suddenly, he broke through. He fell, the rushing wind causing his nerves to flare, adrenaline and fear pulsed through his veins. He fell endlessly into a never ending vacuum. It wasn’t until he felt something grab him, someone rescue him did he-_

He gasped loudly, sitting upright. The silence in his wake was deafening. He closed his mouth, unaware that it had even opened. He let his eyes wander.   
He was alone.

He looked down and found that his phone had fallen on the floor. He grabbed it and checked it. Five o’clock in the morning. He got up to get himself a drink of water, and sat back down. His mind sifted through his memories, trying to decipher whatever it was that had caused such a rush in him. He came to a halt when a feeling of devastation and humiliation filled his chest. A feeling of guilt washed over him too. A sudden rush of feelings.   
  
Nothing good.

A feeling of vacancy also inhabited his heart. He gripped the cushions, his eyes growing hot with tears. He wasn’t sure what caused all of this, but he didn’t want to know. He decided to ignore it, to push his feelings down and acknowledge them at a later more appropriate time.

He got up and decided to head to work early. It was about six when he arrived at the building, another two hours before it would be filled with grimy teenagers. He changed, and immediately got to work. He slowly pushed his cart down the hallway, almost sullen like. He dipped his mop into the bucket of water and started to clean. He continued to clean down the hall until he almost instinctively stopped in front of a classroom. He opened it and immediately recognized it as the history classroom from the day before. He walked in, taking a look around like he did the day before. The room was still well put together, except there was something new this time. A cup of hot coffee sat at the table, hot steam rising from the dark bitter drink. Levi looked around, making sure no one was making their way towards the room. He walked in and inspected the coffee. No milk. The dark liquid swirled in the cup waiting to be sipped on. Levi grimaced. He couldn’t stand coffee. The drink itself was too bitter whether you added anything or not. He preferred tea.   
Levi looked over and noticed a picture frame sitting next to the cup. He raised his right hand to take a look at it, but as he did he accidentally tipped the cup over and spilled it. The cup fell to the ground and he immediately cursed himself for being so careless.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

He got to work efficiently, wiping the mess. He mopped the floor and when he finished it was as if nothing had ever happened. He wiped his forehead. Had the teacher found out that he had created such a mess in their working space no doubt he would be fired on the spot. He quickly decided he had to make them another cup of coffee. He left the room, closing the door behind him and he strolled down the hallway and made it to the teachers lounge. He poured another cup and left it bitter. 

When he arrived at the classroom, Levi noticed the door had been opened and someone was inside. His brows furrowed and for some reason a feeling of despair set itself into his chest.

He walked in and noticed a tall, well-built, blond man standing in front of the table. The man turned and Levi was greeted with a dashing set of blue eyes. The man fully turned, his gaze never leaving Levi’s.

An awkward silence set in between the two. 

The blond was the first to break it. “Is that my drink?” He asked, pointing to the cup in Levi’s hand. Levi, surprised the man spoke first, found it slightly difficult to formulate his words. The man must’ve noticed the hesitation on his face because he continued to speak as if he hadn’t asked him anything.   
“Were you the one that disorganized my work yesterday?”  
Disorganized? Levi’s hesitation dissolved. A bitterness seemed to take form. “What the hell do you mean disorganized? I fixed your pile of shit.” The man was almost taken aback by Levi’s immediate impolite choice of words.  
“I apologize, sir, if I caused a problem. My name is-“

“I don’t care.” Levi nearly smashed the cup onto the table as he placed it down. How dare he say he “disorganized” his papers? Who was he? He did the man a favor!  
The man just smiled grimly. “My name is Erwin Smith. I’m a history teacher at this school. I didn’t mean to cause any conflict,” he said. The man, Erwin, was polite. His voice was calm and almost soft. “I didn’t mean to discredit your work, sir. It’s just-“   
“You said I disorganized it. I did you a favor sir,” Levi responded mockingly. 

Erwin sighed and leaned against the table crossing his arms over his chest. He wore a white shirt with a light grey sleeveless vest over it, and a pair of dark dress pants as well as shoes. He was very formal for a teacher.   
“I didn’t want to start any problems especially with the new staff member. What’s your name? Maybe we can start over.” Levi kept his mouth shut. Sure, he was bitter, maybe even angry but he kept it in check. No need to lash out over something so simple. Unless Erwin counted sass as lashing out.

They stayed silent. Erwin tapped his foot against the floor, a nervousness settling in. Maybe he did say the wrong thing to the wrong person at the wrong time. Maybe the small man before him didn’t get enough rest? Erwin’s continuous tapping annoyed Levi even more. “Shut up blondie. I’m leaving your drink here, it’s the last thing I’ll ever do for you since you don’t appreciate shit,” Levi gently pushed the drink forward, turned, and left. He closed the door behind him. Erwin, confused about the encounter he just had stared at the door. 

Maybe something was wrong with the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)

Erwin was in a tight situation. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly how to make amends with the man he just met not too long ago. He didn’t even know his name! How rude of him not to ask! He sat back in his chair, the uncomfortable leather squeaking under him. He glanced at the cup of coffee the man had brought him. It sat before him, untouched. If he doesn’t drink it now, it would be a waste. But he couldn’t bring himself to drink it. 

He had to apologize first. Erwin swiftly rose to his feet, and began his steady pace through the hallways. 

He turned the corner almost immediately knocking someone down. He grimaced and took a step back. “Oh,” he said, taking a look at the person before them.

“Excuse me Hanji, I’m looking for someone.” 

Hanji knit her brows together. “If you’re looking for Mike, he’s in the middle of class-“ 

“I’m not looking for him,” he interjected. He looked around, trying to find any other form of life that had any resemblance to the man he met earlier. “You know the new cleaning staff right? Where is he?” 

Hanji’s face lit up, “Oh! You mean Levi!”

Erwin’s eyes quickly found hers. 

“That’s his name?” He asked. 

Hanji nodded, “I haven’t seen him since I got here, but something tells me he’s cleaning the restrooms! See if he’s in there.” 

Hanji gave him a pat on the shoulder and went on her way. As she walked on, she remembered about the night before and how Levi seemed to be bothered by something. 

She turned but found Erwin had already left. She frowned but brushed it off. She thought nothing of the fact that Erwin seemed to be interested in Levi. Maybe he just wanted to be his friend? Perhaps. She never really questioned his curiosity. He’d been like that ever since they met.

Erwin had always been curious. 

* * *

An hour had gone by since their first interaction and Levi couldn’t seem to get it out of his head. Perhaps he had been too harsh on the man? Levi wasn’t really the type to apologize for something he’d said unless he thought he was in the wrong. 

Maybe he did have to apologize. 

He weighed his options. 

Apologize and set things straight with a coworker of his and get rid of the guilt.

Or, he could not apologize and just let Mr. Smith realize he was in the wrong.

He grumbled to himself and started to scrub the sink. 

He didn’t stop when he heard the door open and footsteps approach him. Probably one of those weird teenagers. 

He continued scrubbing. 

“If you’re going to take a shit, go to the other bathroom, I’m busy with this one.” 

When he received no answer, Levi looked up at the mirror. 

He was surprised to see Mr. Smith from earlier staring right at him. Levi frowned and continued his scrubbing. 

“What do you want blondie? Can’t you see I’m busy?” He muttered. 

Erwin went on looking and ignored his question. 

_ ‘ He’s good at what he does _ _,’_ Erwin thought to himself, noticing the pristine sinks in front of him. Not a speck of dust in sight. He decided to break his silence. 

“You’re Levi right?” 

Levi stopped once again and looked into the mirror. He squinted when he noticed a smudge on it. He started to rub it with his finger.

“Yeah, what about it?” He asked. Erwin leaned against the sink beside Levi’s and crossed his arms. 

“I’d like to apologize for what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have said anything about your work,” he said. Levi side eyed him. 

Good. Now he didn’t have to be the first to apologize. 

“Alright then. I accept your apology Mr. Smith.” 

Erwin chuckled lightly, and Levi immediately looked up. “Forget the formalities, Levi. You can call me Erwin,” he said. Levi was a bit confused. He wasn’t sure what was funny but decided to just leave it. 

Levi turned on the sink and washed away the soap. “Isn’t there a class you’re supposed to be teaching?” 

He was still grumpy. 

Erwin couldn’t get past that. 

In his mind, Levi was still upset with him, and for some odd reason he didn’t want that. 

It wasn’t like he wanted everyone to like him, no of course not. Erwin could care less if someone hated his guts. 

But he wasn’t sure about Levi. 

He had to fix that. 

“I was wondering if you’d...” Erwin trailed off. Levi turned the sink off, and looked up at him. 

“...uh, organize my papers?” 

“...”

“What?” Erwin asked.

Levi’s frown deepened, and Erwin started to think he had said the wrong thing.

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” 

Erwin could feel his anger radiate from him. Despite being small in size, Levi seemed to pack a large heap of anger. Erwin wondered just how such a small man like him could carry so many emotions at once. “Uh...I apologize Mr...?” Erwin asked. 

Levi pursed his lips. “Ackerman. My last name’s Ackerman.” Erwin raised his brows. He could vaguely remember one of his students with a similar surname. Could they be related in some way? 

“I must’ve said the wrong thing again?” He asked. 

Levi grabbed his sponge and moved onto the next sink. 

Erwin continued to stare. 

“I’m not your personal assistant. I’m a _janitor_. I don’t do personal favors for teachers unless it requires actual cleaning. Organizing your work is  your  job, not mine,” Levi responded. Erwin didn’t seem to think it was a problem. In fact, he believed that Levi would’ve quickly taken a liking to him if he offered him something he liked. He was wrong then. 

Erwin stood tall, refusing to let it go. 

“Fine then. How about I treat you to lunch?”

Levi stopped immediately. He looked up at Erwin, a look of passiveness striking his features. When Levi didn’t respond immediately, Erwin began to prepare himself for another snarky response. But, what Levi said next was the last thing he expected. 

“I’m not into you like that. We just met. Plus, I’m sure you’re not into men,” Levi said. 

He quickly went back to scrubbing the sink, as if he hadn’t said anything at all. Erwin was quite surprised to say the least. He uncrossed his arms, and stood straight. “That’s not what I meant!” He nearly shouted. Levi cringed, “holy shit, is everyone who works here this loud?” 

“You caught me off guard!” 

“It was a rhetorical question, moron!” 

The two men were startled by the sudden sound of the school bell. Lunch had begun and voices began to fill the halls.

Erwin cleared his throat. 

“We should probably leave. This’ll look strange.” 

“We?” Levi muttered. 

“I work here.  You  should be the one leaving.” 

Erwin frowned at him. “So it’s a no then?” He asked. Levi sighed. This man was utterly irritating. 

“Fine. Get me lunch, I’m not going anywhere. After this we’re done, don’t talk to me anymore you’re annoying.” Levi continued to scrub the sink rather hastily. 

Erwin, satisfied with the mans response, smiled softly. “What would you like then, Mr. Ackerman?” Erwin asked. 

Levi stopped his work once more and looked up at him. He was slightly suspicious. 

_‘This guys weird as hell,’_ he thought to himself. “Just run down to the convenience store and get me some instant ramen. That’s it,” he said. 

Erwin looked into the mirror, noticing his tie had loosened up. He began to fix it. 

“That’s all? Nothing special? Or filling?” 

Levi turned to him fully. “What? You want me to ask you for an entire buffet? I gave you an answer so why are you still here?”

Erwin occupied himself with his tie; he felt a little embarrassed to say the least. 

“Right. I’ll head out then,” he said. 

Erwin turned and left the restroom, his footsteps echoing. Once the door closed, Levi continued his work, glad to be unbothered. 

After he finished the restroom, he thought about Mr. Smith. 

Although Levi wasn’t really the type to be prejudiced, he really didn’t think Mr. Smith was the type to be interested in men. He most likely had a girlfriend at that. 

Levi himself, wasn’t sure. He’d never been in a relationship before. What was the point? Levi believed that all relationships ever did was cause problems for both parties. Filled with arguments and disagreements on anything and everything. There was just no point. 

After an hour of working, Levi decided to rest a bit. His stomach grumbled so he decided that now would be a good time for lunch. 

He walked into the teachers lounge and was greeted with a small cup of instant ramen. 

Beside the ramen was a note and a bottle of water. 

Levi looked around, making sure no one had seen him enter the room and walked towards the uncooked meal. 

He picked the card up and read it. 

_‘An apology for my crude behavior in the beginning of our meeting. Hopefully, we can start over and establish a neutral relationship.’_

-Mr. Smith

Levi chuckled lightly and tossed the note to the side. He unwrapped his ramen and cooked it. 

Erwin Smith was just as irritating as he thought he was. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kinda late! Hope you enjoy though :)

By the time Levi was done with his lunch it was nearly time for the students to leave. After they left, he’d be able to work independently without being bothered.

He thought of it as a rare opportunity. 

And so, after having a glass of water, he stepped out and started his walk to inspect his work. So far he’s cleaned the restrooms, mopped a good amount of the hallways, wiped down tables and so on. He briefly thought about cleaning a few of the teachers rooms but decided against it as he didn’t want to intervene with their work space. He grumbled when he remembered about what happened with Mr. Smith. 

‘What an embarrassment,’ he thought to himself. He was starting to think he had overreacted on his part. 

Now that he thought about it, he never apologized.

Levi stopped walking and the halls grew silent. He looked up and saw a figure staggering down the hallway. His footsteps were heavy and dragged out, but oddly enough no noise was made. 

The tall blond man was clad in what seemed like military uniform. A green cape adorned his body but it was torn where his right arm should be heavy with thick dark blood. Levi stared, eyes wide. He was absolutely puzzled as to who the man was. Not only that but he was severely injured. He looked familiar. 

He looked like...

The man looked up, a heavy set of blue eyes. The mans eyes widened, a familiar expression nestling onto his sharp features. 

Levi believed he should help, but he made no move to do so. 

“Levi!” 

Levi turned at the sound of the voice and was met with Hanji. When he turned to look back at the man he was gone. Any evidence of him being there was simply nonexistent. He silently cursed himself. 

Why didn’t he help? And why did Hanji have to speak to him now? 

“Levi!” Hanji called him once more, pulling him from his thoughts. Levi looked up at her. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked. Levi was dumbfounded. Never in his life had he remembered being asked that question. Not even when he worked with “other people” before. 

He scoffed. 

Why would Hanji care? They barely know each other as it is. “I’m tired. I’ve been working all day and I’d like to get home on time. See you,” he said, waving her away.

“Are you sure you’re just tired?” 

Levi slowly turned his head. Hanji looked genuinely concerned. This surprised Levi even more but he didn’t show it. When he didn’t respond, Hanji continued. She carefully let her sentence flow. “You left out of nowhere last night. Not only that, but you had this look on your face just now. I don’t know how to explain it but...you just did.” Levi sighed softly. “Like I said, I had to leave yesterday because there was something I needed to do. And just now...” he trailed off. He couldn’t tell her about the man he just saw. 

She wouldn’t believe him. 

“I had a bad lunch,” he finished. 

“Now leave, I need to finish to my work.” Hanji didn’t seem to believe it, but for his sake she did. She brushed past him as he dipped his mop into his bucket and pretended to work. He had been mopping the same spot, oblivious to anything else around him.

He started to wonder about the military man. Where did he go? Levi was sure he had gotten enough sleep to properly function throughout the day so there was no reason for him to be hallucinating. The man looked real. Almost as if he could reach out and touch him. 

But it was almost as if he made no noise at all. 

The halls were empty meaning Levi would’ve at least been able to hear his footsteps. But, nothing came from him. Not only that but he looked familiar. 

“Excuse me sir?” 

Levi looked up form his work. A somewhat small boy with shoulder length blond hair and glasses had spoken to him. 

It was only then did he become fully aware of the chatter filling what was once the empty hallway. School had ended. 

“Sir?” The boy called him again. 

“You’ve been mopping the same spot for the past few minutes.” 

Levi stopped. “Right,” he mumbled, and walked away without a second thought. 

* * *

Heavy laughter was heard through the door, slightly muffled, but loud enough to be heard through it. There seemed to be about four or five people in the teachers lounge. Levi stood right outside the door, leaning back against the wall. He had finished his work quite awhile ago and had changed out of uniform as well but just decided to stay back and listen in on their conversation for a bit. He wasn’t exactly sure what his intentions were yet. He just felt like listening. 

The conversation would drift from work to reminiscing about past occasions. They seemed to be tight-knit in his opinion. What he gathered from the conversation was that they all met up almost every weekend at someone’s house to do whatever it is they had planned beforehand. 

Suddenly, they all grew quiet. Levi tilted his head; all he heard were mumbles. Levi sighed and decided to leave. It was already late as it is. 

He heard the door open behind him, and slowly turned. 

Erwin softly closed the door, a tired expression on his face. He stood there, staring at Levi. 

“What? Is there shit on my face?” Levi spoke first. The corners of Erwin’s droopy eyes crinkled, and he chuckled softly. 

“No. I just wasn’t expecting you out here. I thought you’d have gone home by now.” 

Levi frowned at him. 

“I just came here to get something, but you all seemed occupied at the moment.” Why was he lying? 

Erwin caught on to his lie immediately, “are you sure you didn’t want to join us?” Erwin smiled solemnly. 

“We’d enjoy your company.” 

Levi’s eyes widened sightly, but he remained bitter for his own sake. “Sure you would. I don’t need to force relationships with people I barely know.” He turned and started to walk away. 

“I live a few miles away from this school,” Erwin began. 

Levi stopped and turned to look at him. “I enjoy working by myself than with a group of people,” he continued. Levi caught onto what he was doing. 

“You’re telling me all of this because...” 

Erwin smiled. 

“I’d like to get close to you. You interest me,” Erwin said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. His eyes were soft, sharp face gentle and voice smooth like silk. 

After a moment of thinking, Levi finally responded. 

“No.” 

He turned once more, “like I said I’m not forcing any relationships. We come here to work, not get all buddy buddy with each other.” Levi continued to leave, but when he heard nothing more from the other man he started to feel guilt clawing at him. 

The guilt that only made itself apparent for Erwin Smith


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

It had been about two or three weeks since they had last spoken. Levi was unbothered by this, believing that he had gotten on Mr. Smiths’ bad side, and rightfully so. The man was blatantly annoying.

With this mindset in thought, he continued his daily routine as if nothing had happened. Get up. Get ready. Go to work. Work for a few hours, head home and try to rest. An endless cycle that often left him exhausted and sleepless. However, work wasn’t the only factor causing his restlessness. The dreams that often plagued his mind were also never ending and had gotten worse. From memories of strange conversations to the smell of burning flesh and intestines it seemed as if those dreams were trying to tell him something.   
In those dreams, he would also interact with people but he could never remember what the conversations were about or who he was speaking to and what they looked like. Perhaps his mind was creating a fantasy for him; an escape. 

It was four in the morning, and it was another sleepless night for him when a thought crossed his mind. He opened a drawer beside his bed and switched the lamp on. He took out an old piece of paper and pen and began to sketch. Lines carved themselves into the thin sheet, creating an image that had only existed in his memory until now. He had decided to draw the military man. Levi figured that since he had forgotten those dreams he had, then there was a strong chance he may forget the military man as well.   
He tried to recall certain features from him. He vaguely remembered that the man was missing an arm. The cape he was wearing had been soaked with blood, his hair a mess. The man was also struggling to walk properly. Although it wasn’t the best, the drawing seemed to somehow perfectly fit Levi’s memory. Then, something clicked. The mans facial expression. Everything clicked together. He looked very troubled...guilty almost.   
A grave and ghastly expression. He had seen too much. Yet, beneath all of that, there seemed to be something innocent about him. Like a little boy hiding behind the mask of a man.   
With this visual in mind, Levi took to drawing again. He drew his hair, messy and grimy. His eyes, sharp and guilt ridden. Sharp nose, sharp jaw, an excellently carved out face. Eyebrows, thick and expressive, responsible for a portion of the mans emotion. The mans lips pulled into a frown, lines edging themselves into the corners. Levi pulled back to admire his work, and was almost immediately swept away by the familiarity of the mans face.   
“This is-,” he said aloud. It was no secret to Levi that the man he had engraved into his mind and thrown onto paper was none other than Mr. Smith. Without the bloodied cape and missing arm, he would look exactly like him.   
  
No, he is him.

With this information, Levi sat back and thought to himself, how could Erwin Smith be there? Along with the fact that Hanji was completely oblivious to him even being there. Levi rubbed his head. With whatever information Levi had that day, there was a strong possibility he was hallucinating. He remembered not getting enough rest the night before. He remembered how slightly sluggish and tired his movements were. But there was something that he couldn’t deny.   
He had seen him too.

His head started to throb and so he decided to call it a night. He pushed the paper away, taking one last look at it before scoffing and turning the light off. He climbed into bed and adjusted himself. After a few moments of shifting, he finally drifted off.

_The harsh sound of a vase shattering onto the floor. Sharp edges scattering across the wood and small pieces falling in between wood planks. The tall man kneeled before him and started to pick up the shattered pieces. “I’m sorry. I created a mess, I’ll pick it up for you...” Levi, stunned by the mans sudden guilt knelt as well. “It’s fine. I’ll deal with it.” The man looked up, lips parted slightly. Levi fought against the urge to look up at him, feeling that if he did he might just reveal himself. As Levi gently held the pieces in his hand, the man reached out and took the pieces from him. He placed his hand under Levi’s and grabbed the pieces with his other. Levi’s face grew slightly hot, but he denied the man a look at his face. His hands were gentle and pleasant but also rough. Worn down by years of hard work and dedication. When the man finished taking the pieces Levi pulled his hand away almost immediately. He held it to his chest but kept his composure. The man before him sat still for a second before standing and throwing the pieces away. Levi stood as well and started to feel embarrassed for his actions. ‘How could I act like this?,’ he thought to himself. He could feel the mans footsteps behind him, and heard him situate himself back into his chair. “You should get to work. It’s getting late,” the man said, voice reverberating throughout the room. No longer was he comfortable and loose tongued. He went from a kind heartened...friend and switched back to his cold superior demeanor. It was devoid of any emotion, yet Levi could tell that he was holding back. Himself as well. “Right,” he responded quietly. “I’ll get to it.” Without turning, Levi left the room, and closed the door behind him._

His eyes struggled to open. The curtains remained closed as he started his daily routine. He fixed his bed, showered, dressed in comfortable clothing, and left. Dark heavy clouds covered the sky and Levi wondered if Mother Nature was mocking him for his unaddressed emotions. After changing into his uniform, Levi decided to start the day off with the main hallway.   
He dragged his broom across the floor and noticed how no dust or dirt formed at the edge of the bristles. He scrunched his brows together and stopped. His eyes grew heavy and hot. He gripped the broom and began to aggressively clean the floor. The door opened, and Levi looked up. He paused for a moment when his eyes met Erwin’s. He looked away and continued his work. Erwin went on down the hall, pretending to be unaware of Levi’s presence.   
When Erwin passed Levi, he looked up. He continued to stare at him as he continued down the hall up until he turned at a right corner, his footsteps continuing to echo. Levi looked down once more. Throughout the few weeks that the two men had been avoiding each other, it felt as if Levi’s dreams grew stronger. Between strange interactions and scenarios, it seemed as if those dreams were influencing Levi in the real world.   
A hauntingly powerful sense of culpability was planted within him. Perhaps he did do something wrong.

Opening the restroom door, Levi began to occupy his mind with the sinks. He started out scrubbing them with soap and later rinsing them a couple times before deciding it was good enough. As Levi scrubbed the sink with another round of soap, he glanced up into mirror. The dark bags under his eyes that were once a soft gray had grown darker. It was quite noticeable. The line between his brows were more prominent. He sighed and continued his work. The door opened and Levi paused.

“This restroom is occupied, take a shit somewhere else.”

There was a slight pause before whoever entered decided to speak. “Right, I apologize,” he said. Levi looked up almost immediately but before he could catch a glimpse of his shiny blond hair, the door had clicked shut. He shook his head, ignoring it. “Tch, blondie.”

“Levi!” 

Levi turned slowly and came face to face with Hanji once more. “How’s your morning so far?” She asked. Hanji, to Levi, seemed to run on relentless energy. But beneath all that, Levi was beginning to see that there was something more to her than just her ecstatic and sometimes annoying behavior. Because of this, Levi was slowly creeping onto the idea that she just might be trustworthy.   
Doors opened and the chatter from students started to fill the once empty hallways. Among the sea of students, Levi’s eyes connected with a pair of soft blue eyes. A second passed before he decided to look away.   
Levi followed suit.  
“Pretty shit actually,” he responded softly. A gentle pressure behind his eyes reminded him of his dreams.  
Hanji’s smile faded and her eyes softened. Levi grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her to the side which was something out the ordinary for him. To Hanji at least. “Do you know anything about dreams?” He asked. Hanji frowned. “A bit but not enough. Why? Is there something going on?” Levi scoffed. “No. Just been having weird dreams lately.” Hanji pushed on. “What kind of dreams?” She asked. Levi’s frown deepened, “I don’t know. I don’t remember them at all but they feel familiar.” He explained. He decided against telling Hanji about seeing Erwin in the hall; it’d make him seem crazy.   
Thunder struck outside, and rain started to pour heavily. Hanji pondered for a moment.   
A strike of lightning.   
And another boom.   
“Maybe it’s like deja vu? Have you experienced that yet?” She asked. Levi shook his head. He didn’t recall experiencing any of those “memories” since those dreams had started. Maybe his mind was just creating a fantasy. Maybe he was hallucinating.   
The school bell chimed.   
Hanji sighed.   
“Sorry Levi. I know it’s lunch and I’d like to help but I’ve got some tutoring to do. Let me know if anything ever comes up.” She pat his shoulder twice and brushed past him. Soon enough the halls became empty once more, and Levi was left standing with nothing more but a headache, and a thunderstorm. With silent halls and empty classrooms, Levi took advantage of this moment to peacefully eat his lunch.   
However, instead of moving to the teachers lounge, he decided a classroom would be better. He walked silently and slowly down the hall, trying to find a room to eat in. Ironically, he stopped in front of the history classroom.   
Erwin’s classroom.   
He opened the door and slid in. He closed the door behind him with a soft click, and sat in the far back. He took his lunch out, but didn’t eat.   
Flashes of specific images ran through his mind. Fallen soldiers laid on the ground, helpless and bloodied up. Many bodies were scattered in different places, the smell of blood becoming more prominent.   
“Fuck,” he cursed. He held his head in his hands, a sharp spike in his headache. He quietly sat still until the pain subsided and leaned back in his chair.   
He stared at the ceiling for a solid minute until he grew bored of it and decided to look around. The room was still clean and well organized. His eyes landed on Erwin’s desk, which he remembered to be very messy last time he saw it.   
It was now well organized.   
He moved his gaze to a large map tacked onto the blackboard. A world map. Levi stood and walked up to it. He leaned back on Erwin’s desk. His attention was completely absorbed by it.   
Levi had never been to school. His mother had died when he was at a very young age and was taken in by a man who claimed to know her but left him when he was only thirteen. The man had never given him any form of education besides teaching him how to defend himself. With this memory in mind, he figured it was time he got back to work. He grabbed his untouched meal and left.

* * *

  
Rain poured onto the road, flashes of lightning lighting up the sky now and then accompanied by a roll of thunder. He checked his bag and realized he had left his umbrella at home. He cursed himself for being such an idiot and decided he would just get drenched on the way home. If he got sick, he’d take care of it himself.   
With his body an inch into the outside world, the rain above him stopped. Clearly, however, the rain was still pouring. He looked behind him. A kind and soft smile greeted him, eyes gentle but sad. “I’ll help,” he said. Levi held his breath, another sudden vision flashing; a broken vase and a tense atmosphere. The sharp pain was back and he winced. Erwin took notice. “What’s wrong?” He asked calmly but concerned. He reached out but Levi swatted his hand away. “Nothing. What do you want?” he said. Erwin frowned, “I just wanted to make amends is all. Although I understand if you don’t-“ “it’s fine,” Levi interrupted. “I wasn’t in a good mood. There’s nothing going on between us.” Erwin stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat.   
Levi started down the road and Erwin quickly followed close by, not wanting the shorter man to fall ill by some rain. They walked in silence. Cars passed by now and then, reminding Levi that they weren’t the only ones in the world and that the awkward feeling was only between them. Levi would feel Erwin looking at him every now and then, and it annoyed him slightly. “Why do you keep looking at me?” He asked. Erwin was taken aback by the sudden conversation starter, “it’s nothing. Are you sure you’re alright?” Levi scoffed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. “I said I was fine. Stop acting like you care.”   
Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. He remained silent. Levi stared at the ground and watched his shoes squelch under him.   
“Have you ever been in the military?” Erwin looked down at him, “what?”   
Levi was aware of Erwin’s confusion and just shook his head. “Nothing. Forget about it.” Erwin’s curiosity had been peeked, “no, what was it?” Levi gripped his bag, “it was just a dream.”   
He seemed to have said that more to himself than to Erwin.   
With this new information, Erwin was quite delighted.   
“You had a dream about me?” His voice had a tinge of interest and a bit of ambiguity to it. Levi changed the subject. “How tall are you?”   
Erwin chuckled softly, “I’m 6’2.”   
“Holy shit,” Levi responded.   
Erwin laughed loudly, the sound resonating in Levi’s ears. It was pleasant. “What the fuck did your parents feed you?” Levi asked rhetorically. But Erwin took it serious. “Whatever it is you fed a child growing up.” Levi’s eyes hesitated to look up at him. When he did, Erwin was already staring at him. Levi looked down immediately.   
“I’m guessing you ate a lot of vegetables,” Levi said. Erwin laughed softly once more. “Right, I guess so.” The two men entered in a new silence. It was no longer awkward and tense but more comfortable. They continued their walk in silence until they reached their destination.   
“This is it,” Levi spoke up.   
They both stopped, and Erwin admired the place. Levi opened the gate leading to his door and Erwin followed behind. They stepped onto the the porch. “What? Don’t think you’re sleeping over.” Erwin smiled, “no, I know. Here.” Erwin handed Levi his umbrella, but Levi’s hands stayed put. “I don’t need it anymore. Besides, you still have to walk home. Don’t be an idiot.” Erwin lowered his arm and his smile faded. “It’s supposed to rain tomorrow morning as well. You’ll need it.” Levi frowned and gently took the umbrella from him. “What about you?” He asked. Erwin hummed, “I’ll be fine. I have a good immune system.” With this, Levi finally decided to enter his home. “Fine. See you tomorrow Mr. Smith.”   
“See you Levi.”   
Levi kept his eyes on him until he closed the door. He locked it and closed the umbrella. Drops of water fell to the floor. He stood in silence and leaned back on the wooden surface. He slid down until he was sitting.   
A feeling of dejection, vengeance, guilt and so much more flooded over him. They lapped at him like harsh waves of water in an untamable sea. He leaned forward and hugged his knees, warm tears running down his cheeks.   
Was there something wrong with him?   
He wondered if these feelings would ever be replaced by something more, by something that could fill his misery and pain with anything more delightful. ‘Maybe one day they will,’ he thought to himself.   
Just not today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

The morning started off with another dull grey sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance which was soon followed by lightning. The house remained in the dark as Levi pulled on his shoes and jacket. He peeked out the window next to his bed and saw that drops of rain had started to plop onto the glass.   
He grumbled and started rummaging around his house, looking for the umbrella Mr. Smith had given him the previous night. He concluded that he must’ve left it by the door but when he checked it was nowhere to be seen.   
He entered his kitchen and was beginning to mentally prepare his apology for losing his umbrella when he spotted it on the table. He sighed and walked over to it. He picked it up and began to inspect it for any tears. The black umbrella seemed to be in perfect condition to him. He grabbed his bag, and left.   
He stood in front his door, opened his umbrella and began his trek to school. As cars passed him and thunder rumbled once more, he thought about Erwin in the uniform. His grave pale face flashed before him once more and his head throbbed. “For fucks sake,” he mumbled to himself. He wondered if asking Erwin about who that man was would be a good idea to begin with. He was obviously confused, but maybe he hadn’t heard him? Something told him there was more to it than he led on.   
Was Erwin hiding something?   
He continued to question over these certain theories until he arrived at his destination.   
Opening the school doors, he closed his umbrella and made his way to the restroom where he changed into his uniform. He stepped out and began to sweep the entrance. The entrance wasn’t particularly dirty, he just wanted to catch Erwin entering so that he could strike up a conversation that would eventually lead to his questions. He swept the floors for a good twenty minutes before the doors opened. He immediately looked up hoping to catch those blue eyes but instead was met with brown ones.   
Hanji stretched her arms out and placed her umbrella onto the floor to stretch some more. “God, it’s pouring out there!” She said loudly. Levi’s eyes never left her umbrella. “Four eyes, I’m cleaning the floor. Take your shit somewhere else before you dirty it up again.” Hanji cackled, “I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak!” Levi flared at her and she quickly picked her umbrella back up. Hanji approached him and crossed her arms. “So, how’re you feeling?” She asked. Levi narrowed his eyes. Was she serious? “Why are you asking?” He said. Hanji frowned, “you seemed so on edge yesterday. Just wanted to check up on you.”   
Levi huffed, “I’m fine.” He continued to sweep the floor, unaware that Hanji’s gaze never wavered, but for the mans sake she decided to let it go. She sighed in relief and smiled at him, “that’s good to know! If you need anything just call or text!” Levi looked up at her once more; why was she being so nice to him?   
“Shut up four eyes.” Hanji laughed. She brushed false tears away and adjusted her glasses. “Say, Levi, me and my friends are thinking about heading out this weekend. Care to join?”   
The door opened, and both of them looked up. To Levi’s surprise, it was Erwin, his hair wet and his jacket and pants drenched. Erwin smiled at them and joined them, his shoes squishing against the tiles. He ignored his little situation. “Morning Hanji. Morning Levi,” he greeted. “Morning Erwin,” Levi greeted back. Hanji swiveled around, “Erwin! Just in time! I was just asking Levi if he wanted to join me and our friends to go out this weekend.”   
Erwin’s smile faltered slightly. He raised his hand, “I apologize Hanji. I’m actually quite busy this weekend. Perhaps the next.” Levi scanned Erwin’s movements. He seemed to be in a good mood. His usual somewhat cold demeanor had morphed into a warm and soft version of him. This didn’t go unnoticed by Levi. Neither did it skip past Hanji.   
“You seem to be in a good mood today!” Hanji eyed him and Erwin chuckled. He tilted his head, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he adjusted himself. Water drilled down his face and hair and landed on the tiled floor. “I slept well is all,” he said. His eyes locked with Levi’s, but Levi looked away and continued to sweep.   
Hanji grinned, “I’m surprised the rain isn’t bothering you at all.” They both laughed. “Sucks you can’t make it though! I was hoping you’d be able to come this time!” Hanji said. Erwin shrugged, “next time Hanji.” She then turned to Levi and pat his shoulder. “You’ll make it though right?” She asked. “No.”   
“Aw, why not?”   
“Cause no.”   
Hanji frowned and began to pester him about it. “It’ll be fun though, I promise! Look, you don’t even have to talk to anyone you can just eat and listen!” Levi shrugged her hand off, “I’m not going.” Hanji joined her hands together, “please Levi?” Erwin called to her, “leave him be Hanji. If he doesn’t want to attend then let him.” She turned to Erwin, “he needs to hang out with friends though!” Levi clicked his tongue, “I don’t have friends.” Hanji gasped lightly, “what about me?” Levi paid her no attention, “you’re not my friend. You’re just someone I talk to.” Hanji laughed out loud, “that’s what friends do!” Levi gave her a menacing look, “shut up and get to work.”   
“Ah! You’re right, I have a lab today!” Hanji exclaimed. She began to speed walk down the hallway, leaving Levi alone with Erwin.   
When she rounded the corner, Erwin began to walk but Levi stopped him. He placed his hand in front of him, and glared. “Go change or something. You’re going to drag water across the halls you idiot.” Erwin smiled at him and placed his bag down. He began to take his jacket off, and Levi couldn’t help but stare for a moment. He looked away as soon as Erwin looked at him and acted as if he had been working the entire time. Erwin raised his eyebrows and an enigmatic smile made way on his lips once more. Erwin looked down and admired the small mans work. “You clean well,” he said.   
Levi stopped momentarily and continued on after.   
“Thanks. It’s nothing,” he responded. As Erwin finished removing his jacket Levi took the opportunity. “So you’ve never been in the military?” Erwin looked up almost immediately and his smile vanished. Levi glanced at him and felt slightly remorseful for asking. Erwin, to Levi, seemed to be very poised and civil but at this moment that all seemingly flew out the window. “What do you mean by that?” He asked. Levi sighed, “it’s just a dream. It’s just reoccurring is all-“

“Strange enough similar things have happened to me too.” 

Levi looked up at him. Erwin refused to meet his eyes and it was only when Levi began to notice students entering the building did he look away. Levi looked back at Erwin, “we’ll discuss this later. Go get to work.” Erwin hummed in agreement, picked up his bag and left. Levi eyed the mud and tiny puddles of water on the floor. His looked to his broom.   
“This won’t do,” he mumbled. 

* * *

Hours passed and lunch hour arrived. To Levi’s displeasure, the students resorted to eating their meals in the school due to the incessant rain. As he walked down the halls he decided to visit Erwin and to continue their conversation from earlier. Levi opened Erwin’s door and was greeted with the strong smell of spices. Erwin looked up once he heard the door open and gave him a tight-lipped smile. Levi eyed him, sensing Erwin’s tension. Was he scared of him?   
Despite this thought in mind, Levi decided to proceed anyway. “Sit,” Erwin offered. He pushed a cooked cup of noodles towards Levi and handed him the pack of spice to add into it. Levi took a seat and eyed his meal. Erwin chuckled, “I didn’t poison it, no need to worry.” Levi still felt as if something was going on but took the taller mans word for it. Levi opened his little pack and added the entirety of it and began to mix it. Erwin stared for a moment. “You add the entire thing?” He asked. Levi mumbled, “yea.” The two men began to eat their meals and any suspicion vanished as soon as their food touched their tongues. They sat in comfortable silence and ate together as the rain poured softly outside. Between bites, Erwin would take a sip of water and Levi continued to eat as if it were nothing. Levi finished first and Erwin followed soon after. He wiped his lips with a napkin and looked to Levi. Levi stared at the desk. Erwin cleared his throat, “uh about the man you saw. What did he look like?” Levi sighed, “it was a dream. I don’t remember.” Erwin’s brows furrowed, “surely you’ll remember one thing. Where did this dream take place?” Levi frowned but refused to meet his gaze. “In the hallway. Somewhere in this school,” he said. Erwin’s eyes widened slightly. “What kind of uniform was he wearing?” He asked. Levi’s head rose to look at him. Even though the situation in itself was very strange, Erwin seemed very interested in the topic.   
Too interested.   
Levi narrowed his eyes, “he had a cape on. His right arm was missing and there was blood on it. He looked-.” He stopped before he could say anything else. But it was too late. Erwin’s eyes beamed with curiosity, “looked like what?” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “He looked real,” he finished. Erwin relaxed a bit, “it sounds to me like it was more than a dream.” Levi’s lips tightened into a frown, “what do you mean by that?” Erwin sat back in his chair and looked away. Without an answer, Levi continued, “you sound like you know something.” The tall blond shrugged his shoulders but still refused to looks at Levi.   
“It’s just...my intuition,” Erwin said.   
Levi felt unsatisfied with this but decided to move on. He sat back in his chair as well, “he looked familiar...he looked like you.” Erwin immediately picked his head up and leaned forward. “Really? How so? This dream of yours...sounds like there’s more to it.” Levi glared at him, “tch, if you know something then say it. No point in keeping your mouth shut.” Erwin rose his hands in defense, “there’s nothing I’m hiding!” Their banter continued on for a bit before both men decided to just leave it. They sat in silence. Erwin looked around the room while Levi stared Erwin down. The blond looked at everything but him and for a good reason.   
If looks could kill, Levi would surely be a murderer.   
After a moment of silence, Levi was the one to break it. “It was a hallucination. The man I saw... _was_ you.” Erwin’s silence led on as Levi continued recounting his story. He spoke of how it was no dream but something that looked very hyper realistic. He described how Erwin had appeared to him out of nowhere, and how he was very injured. He also mentioned how Erwin had noticed him and how the man he saw seemed to recognize him as well. With every passing detail leaving his lips, Erwin grew more and more interested but frightened. When Levi finished his story he looked to Erwin for approval but all he got was a silent man with a ghostly expression. Erwin sat in silence until he mumbled something under his breath.   
Levi leaned forward, “I couldn’t hear you. Open your shitty mouth.” Erwin cleared his throat and spoke much more loudly, “I saw you.”   
Levi’s mouth was slightly agape and his brows were knit together. “What do you mean?” He asked. Erwin sighed, “I was in my classroom...and I saw you. You were wearing weird clothing and had straps on.”   
A thought registered into Levi’s mind and his pale face turned to a light shade of pink. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He said. Erwin chuckled and dismissed his thought. “Not like that, you had belts on. It was my poor choice of words. But you had a bonnet on and a scarf on as well. You were holding a broom too.” Levi regained his composure and crossed his arms, “sounds realistic.” “Something worth mentioning,” Erwin began. “You noticed me as well. You turned to look at me and although your mouth was moving I couldn’t hear a single thing.” Levi thought of this as a strange thing. He vaguely remembered about how Erwin was trudging down the hall yet no sound was coming from him. “This is strange,” Levi said.   
“Indeed,” Erwin replied.   
“Why don’t we do this,” Erwin sat back and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Let’s make a deal. If any one of us sees something strange like this again we’ll call one another and write it down. Later on we can meet up and go over our findings to see what’s going on. How’s that?” Levi hummed in agreement. “Sounds good enough. I’ll give you my number.” Levi pulled his phone out and began to go to contacts when he noticed Erwin was staring at him. Or his phone. “What?” He asked. Erwin laughed a little, “it’s nothing. Your phone is an older model I believe?” Levi looked it over. He never remembered having a problem with it, not even when when he first met Hanji and they exchanged numbers. Then again, Hanji could care less about the kind of phone someone had. “Does it matter? The newer ones cost too much anyway,” Levi said.   
Perhaps he was a tiny bit embarrassed about it.   
Erwin chuckled and they exchanged numbers. Erwin had him listed as Levi and Levi himself had Erwin listed as Mr. Smith from work. When they finished their business, both men decided to chat for a little since they still had some time before classes resumed. “So, how’s the wife?” Erwin asked. Levi’s brows rose as he took a sip of water. “What do you mean?” Erwin took a sip as well. “I’m joking. I’m just wondering if you’re with anyone.” Levi shook his head, “there’s no reason to be. I’m not interested in anyone.” Erwin smiled softly, “maybe you just haven’t met the right person.” Levi huffed, “no not really.”   
Levi stopped for a moment and decided to prod at the man in front of him. “What about you? Does the high school teacher have anyone?”   
“No not really. No ones interested,” he said. To Levi’s slight surprise, he continued to ask him, “ are _you_ interested in anyone?”   
Erwin laughs loudly and Levi perks up.   
“No, I’m not,” Erwin said.   
His actions though were quite the opposite of what he had said. He was avoiding eye contact once more and his hands found the plastic wrap in front of him far more interesting than the conversation itself. Although Levi wanted to continue the conversation, he decided against it. They sat in silence once more. Erwin finally gained the courage to look him in the eyes and Levi stared back. They sat that way for a moment before the bell rung. Levi stood and so did Erwin and they began to clean up their mess. They finished cleaning and just as Levi was about to open the door he spoke once more without turning. “If you ever need me to organize your shit, tell me.” Before Erwin could respond the man was out the door.   
The day was yet to be finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

The day went on as usual.  
Hanji conducted her lab research (which was a complete and utter disaster) but it gave Levi a new task to complete by the end of the day. Levi himself went on to clean the halls, the stairs and the windows and, although the school was full of teenagers, the mess they would leave behind would appear to Levi as if he worked with little children.

Even though he had worked at the establishment for about a month or two, chastising the little runts always worked in his favor. For him, this tactic would always work. For instance, he vaguely remembered calling out a group of three students who had left their mess at a table. The small blonde with glasses apologized and so did the depressive boy with brow hair. The gothic one, however, seemed indifferent to their situation. After that day, he never ran into them anymore.  
He found this tactic suitable for work, and decided to use it to his advantage. He knew he was scary.  
Although he wasn’t sure whether it was the way he spoke or just because of his sour looks. He thought of this as he wiped down the windows on the second floor.  
School had ended a little over an hour ago, and he was once again stuck cleaning the aftermath of it. The sun had begun its early decent and he stopped momentarily to look outside. He sighed and decided to call it a day. As he made his way down to the restrooms to change, he noticed the teachers lounge was occupied once more. He debated whether or not to enter but the decision was not in his hands.  
Hanji opened the door and stretched out.

“God, what a day!” She exclaimed.   
  
She leaned forward and sighed in relief. She looked up and spotted Levi.

“Oh, Levi!” She waved towards him and he grumbled. “You should join us for once! Everyone’s in here!”  
Levi started to decline when Erwin stepped out as well. He smiled briefly at him then turned to Hanji. “I forgot to give you my payment,” he handed her a five dollar bill, and she smirked at him.  
  
“Forgot huh?”

She turned back to Levi, “we just ordered some pizza! You should stay!” Without waiting for a response, she smiled and turned away, walking down the hallway.

Levi avoided eye contact with the taller man before him.  
“I thought you were a busy man,” Levi stated. Erwin chuckled lightly, “not today I’m not.”  
They both stood in silence for a bit. Erwin shifted his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. Erwin spoke once more, “as Hanji said, you should join. We could use the company.”  
Levi looked over his options. Join and try to get along with the rest of the staff members? Or leave again and get some well needed rest at home? He came to conclusion in his mind.  
Once Hanji returned with two boxes of pizza she noticed Levi’s silence almost immediately.  
“So, you joining or what?” She grinned at him and he frowned.  
“Fine, I’ll join. But I’m not eating,” he said. Hanji laughed, “sure! That’s okay! as long as you ate earlier that’s fine.”

Levi and Erwin glanced at each other.

  
Hanji waltzed into the room and announced that Levi would stay with them. He quietly walked past Erwin and entered the room. Nanaba, Mike and Moblit smiled softly at him and waved. 

He waved back sheepishly at them.  
He could feel Erwin’s presence beside him as he slipped past him into the room.  
He shivered.  
He took a seat between Hanji and Erwin and watched as everyone began to settle in.  
As the boxes opened and the chatter begun, Levi could feel a sense of nostalgia wash over him. For some reason the conversation felt familiar, and so did the people.  
His eyes moved from one person to another. Their laughter was filled the air and sounded similar to something he had heard before. Even their little arguments here and there sounded familiar to him.

He shivered once more and rubbed his shoulders. A voice broke through his thought process.  
“Are you cold?” Levi looked towards the voice. Among the room filled with smiles and laughter, Erwin’s face was the only one he could properly analyze. His eyes were filled with a sadness that Levi couldn’t quite comprehend at that moment but with time, he would soon figure out why. The remorseful look on the blonds face seemed to guilt-trip him slightly and he shook his head. He looked away and said, “no it’s nothing.”  
His focus shifted to something else, but Erwin kept his eyes on him. Something about the way Levi was behaving set an alarm off in his mind. Although they had only known of one another’s existence for around a month or two(a few days if you exclude the silent treatment) Erwin felt as if he had known the man his entire life.  
His mannerisms had already engrained themselves into his mind. The way he held his glass of water, the way he would cross his legs underneath the table.   
  
The man was captivating.

“Erwin.” He was pulled out of his thoughts when Mike spoke to him. “Are you going to eat that?” He asked him. Erwin looked down at his paper plate, his slice of pizza untouched. He cleared his throat, “yea, I will.” He began to eat, ignoring Mike’s questioning look.   
  
The time ticked, and conversations died down. One by one the amount of people in the room began to dwindle. Hanji left first, stating that she had to prepare her lessons for the following week. Moblit went along with her saying he needed a few things as well.   
Soon after, Nanaba and Mike left together as well. “Bye Levi, it was nice of you to finally join us,” she said. Levi leaned back on his chair, “it was nothing. Thanks for having me.” Mike chuckled and bid Erwin farewell.   
Once the two left, it was time to pick up after the mess.   
The table had been cleaned, boxes thrown into the trash along with used napkins. Glass cups were stored away in cabinets and the table had been wiped down.  
The clock struck ten, and all that was left was Levi and Erwin once more. Without a word, Levi stood up, grabbed his belongings and began to head out. Erwin stood up immediately and followed close behind while putting on his now dried jacket. Levi was well aware of the fact that Erwin had an interest in him. Whatever it was about he wasn’t sure and neither did he care. They walked together down the hallways; the silence was eerie. No conversation had been made as they walked down.  
When they arrived at the entrance, Levi suddenly remembered something.  
“Oh...” he began.  
Erwin looked down at him and waited for him to continue. “I forgot about your umbrella. Here,” Levi reaches into his bag and rummaged around in it until he found it. He handed it to him and Erwin grasped it. Levi looked up at him and he was met with a soft smile.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
Levi turned away, “right.”  
They began to walk down the street. The air was filled with moisture from the early morning rain. Levi was cautious not to get his shoes wet as he stepped over puddles, and Erwin was quite amused. 

Levi stayed silent about the matter for a bit until he spoke up, “do you live in the same direction as me or are you just being a creep?” Erwin chuckled and smiled at him, “I’m a creep?” Levi nodded.  
Erwin continued on, “I apologize if this offends you but, you’re small so I assumed you’d appreciate it if someone my size could accompany you.”  
Levi harshly glared at him. “Although I’m small, I’m actually quite strong and can hold my own against idiots on the street.” Erwin’s smile grew wider, “I’d like to see it one day.”  
Levi looked up at him and was quite surprised. Erwin’s eyes shifted elsewhere and the conversation ceased. After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

His voice was quiet and childlike.

“Although you’re a harsh man, you’re very kind to others.”  
Levi’s eyes shifted to him, “what do you mean by that?” The look on his face was unreadable. He wasn’t smiling nor was he frowning. His eyes were downcast and his blond long lashes covered a good amount of his eyes. “I’m not sure,” he said.  
His voice sounded like a child’s. A child who had been in hiding for too long and who had only shown himself in the last moments of his life. This piqued Levi’s interest but he decided to bury it down. Maybe one day he’d ask him.  
They spent the rest of their journey in silence and only spoke when they arrived at Levi’s door. “Well then,” Erwin began. “I’ll see you at work next w-“

“Wait.”

Erwin looked at him in surprise. “Come in for some tea,” he said softly. Erwin’s lips were graced with a smile. It was evident that he was touched by the gesture. He agreed and Levi held the door open for him. When he entered the house, the first thing he noticed was the delicate smell of lavender mixed with leather.  
As he stepped past the door and began to walk down the short hallway he immediately took notice of how well kept Levi’s house was. The living room was a small but comfortable area with a couch in the center and shelves adorned with vases, pots and books in the back of the room. Next to the shelves was an opening leading up to a second floor. To his right was the kitchen and Levi was already rummaging through the drawers. “Do you drink tea?” He asked. Erwin nodded his head, “yes I do.”  
Levi pointed to a coat rack beside Erwin, “you can put your jacket there.”  
Erwin turned and began to take his jacket off. He placed it onto the rack, making sure that it wouldn’t fall due to this weight of his jacket. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the little island in the center of it. Levi turned to him, “what kind of tea would you like? I have black tea, chamomile and green tea.” Erwin rubbed his chin, “uh, I’ll take black tea.” Levi raised his eyebrows, “good choice.” Erwin smiled softly at him once more and watched him as he filled a teapot with water and began to heat it up.  
Levi moved swiftly but he was also careful as to not spill anything. Erwin’s smile grew wide. Levi turned around and caught him smiling. “What’s with that look on your face?” He asked. Erwin looked away, “it’s nothing. Just a thought.” Levi never looked away, his suspicion beginning to bloom once again.  


“Would you ever look for another job?” Erwin asked suddenly. Levi frowned, “what do you mean by that?”  
The counter was very interesting to Erwin.  
“I haven’t seen the school as clean as it is with you. It would be a shame to lose someone with your skill.”  
Levi’s heart skipped a beat and he froze. He mentally filed the compliment somewhere in his mind. “Thanks,” he said.  
He leaned back, and he began speak, “my mother died when I was very young and I had no father. I grew up in a really dirty place so I can’t stand to see things such a mess now.” Erwin sat in silence, his ears open and his mouth shut. “I was taken in by this man who claimed to know my mother. His name is Kenny. I’m not sure where he is now but I wouldn’t like to know. Kenny taught me how to live on the streets and how to defend myself.”  
He stopped momentarily.  
“He left me when I was around twelve or thirteen and I learned to fend for myself as I grew. I never received a proper education but I did teach myself how to read and write. In my early twenties I joined a gang but after a few years I left because...” he stopped.  
He fell silent and Erwin refused to egg him on. Although he didn’t fully understand his situation nor will he ever experience it, he knew how difficult it was to speak about such things. Even though Levi chose to speak up about it, to Erwin, it still felt wrong for him to listen to it without fully comprehending the situation. He thought it would be best to just wait until Levi grew to trust him more and until he felt more comfortable to talk about it more.  
He wasn’t sure how to comfort him or if he needed any comforting at all, so he tried his best to make it apparent that he wasn’t alone. “I don’t remember my mother either. I believe she died when I was very young as well,” he said. “My father also passed away a few years ago and he was a history teacher as well.”

Levi approached the table.

“Is that why you became a teacher?” Erwin smiled and nodded.  
“Every time I looked into my fathers eyes I felt guilty. Almost as if I had done something and I always feared that he secretly hated me as his child. And so I tried my best to please him, I tried to show him how good of a son I was. But that feeling never went away. I felt like a child that had done something wrong and I tried so hard to fix it.”  
He stared at the counter.  
“When he passed it felt as though nothing had changed except...the feeling grew stronger. I don’t know what it is that I need to do or how to do it. It’s just a feeling that’s always there.” Levi’s eyes were wide with surprise. He didn’t expect himself to to open up to someone else, but for Erwin? He’d only known the man for a few days, maybe weeks in total? He didn’t remember.  
To Levi, Erwin was a man he had know his entire life.  
The pot began to hiss, and Levi turned and walked over to it. He turned the stove off and grabbed a teacup and a regular mug from the top drawers and poured their tea. He handed the white mug to Erwin and he took it with care. They stood in silence and sipped on their drinks. Levi reviewed their conversation in his head, unaware that Erwin would peek over his mug to look at him. The silence was awkward since both men had never really opened up about their past to anyone besides each other. Levi stared at his tea, watching it swirl in his teacup.

He wondered if there was a way to start another conversation or if he should even try. He found it a bit silly that he even wanted to continue to speak to him. He grimaced at himself.  
Erwin cleared his throat and looked up. “Excuse me but...I’d like to use the restroom.” Levi looked back down at his cup, “it’s upstairs. First door on your right.”  
Erwin muttered a “thanks” and proceeded to get up. When he was out of sight, Levi pinched the bridge of nose. “What the hell am I thinking?” He said to himself.

Erwin splashed cold water onto his face. He turned the faucet off and began to rub his face once more. He looked at himself in the mirror and rested his hands on both sides of the sink. He thought of going back out and creating small talk but the thought itself made him cringe.  
Water dripped from his nose and onto the marbled sink. Maybe he made a mistake on accepting Levi’s offer to come in? He sighed and rubbed his face again before turning and leaving the bathroom. He closed the door and turned to walk down the hall but was stopped when he saw a figure sitting in hallway.  
His confusion grew more when he realized the figure was Levi and that he was fast asleep in a chair.  
He immediately recognized it as another hallucination due to the fact that Levi was dressed in belts and boots once more just like the previous time he saw him. He stood there, frozen. His thoughts were just as unmoving as his limbs and the only thing he could think of was how small he looked sitting.  
He leaned to his right and looked down the stairs to only see Levi’s foot down below. The Levi before him looked small and the crinkle between his brow was still evident even though he was asleep. His hair was very tousled for someone who was sleeping in a chair and his cheeks were as pale as the Levi he knew. His legs were crossed and his head rested on his fist. He walked towards him and reached out to touch him.  
He placed his finger onto his exposed forearm but felt nothing. Erwin pushed his finger forward and it went through his arm. He gasped audibly and he could hear Levi shift downstairs.  
“What’s wrong, did you shit yourself?” Levi called for him.  
Erwin didn’t utter a word. He heard the chair scrape and footsteps make their way up. He peered over and saw Levi staring at him, unaware of the other Levi before him.  
“What? What’s wrong? Did you actually shit your pants?”

“You don’t see him?” Erwin said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Levi looked around. “What do you mean?” He asked. Erwin pointed directly in front of himself. “It’s you. The vision the-“

“What?” Levi asked.

Realization dawned on him as he understood what Erwin meant. The memory of military Erwin flashes back to him and he noticed how pale he had gotten. Erwin winced suddenly and held his head in his hands.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Levi asked. He began to approach him and walked through the sleeping man. Erwin’s pain grew and he groaned. When Erwin opened his eyes, the Levi that was once asleep was now wide awake, and was staring at Erwin in concern. He blinked, and when he did, the man was gone. 

Levi gently placed a hand on Erwin’s back. “I need to sit down,” Erwin said. Levi agreed and helped him downstairs. He carefully led him to the couch and sat him down. He brought him his tea and placed it on the table before him. 

“Do you need any-“

“I saw him!” Erwin began.

Levi closed his mouth and listened. “You were sitting there and you were asleep! Then I got this feeling-ugh!” He gripped his hair and Levi stopped him.  
“Ok that’s enough. We’re not talking about this right now.” He thought for a moment.  
”I think the best option for you would be for you to stay over.” Levi began to grab the pillows from the couch and placed them all on one side of it. Erwin began to protest but Levi silenced him, “if these hallucinations make you feel anything worse than this headache, you might just impulsively do something you’ll regret. It’s best for you stay here and rest.” Erwin’s grip on his hair loosened. He reached over and grabbed Levi’s arm. Levi clenched his fists and glared at him. 

“what are you-?”

“you believe me though...right!?” 

Levi frowned, “...of course I do, the same shit happened to me.” He gently pulled his arm from Erwin and began fixing up the couch. He arranged the pillows and began to walk upstairs. Erwin continued to stare at him.  
“I’ll get you a blanket. Just make yourself at home,” he said. As he walked into his bedroom, he thought about what just happened.   
_“There might be a chance the same thing will happen to me...just not now,”_ he thought. He grabbed a spare blanket from his closet and made his way downstairs. Erwin now seemed to have calmed down, but he was trembling slightly. He walked over to him and crouched down to his level. “How’re you feeling?” He asked. Erwin rubbed his face, “the headache subsided but my heart’s racing and I’m shaking.” Levi hummed and placed the blanket beside him.  
“Get some rest blondie. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

The soft nightly breeze from outside pushed the large branches against the window, creating a light tapping sound that wouldn’t have been noticed had the room been dead silent. The clock struck three twenty two, the only sound coming from Erwin’s heavy breathing and Levi’s occasional sips of tea. Levi’s head rested on the palm of his hand. He stared at the large blond man before him as he sat at the coffee table situated in front of the couch. 

He took another sip. 

His gaze never left Erwin’s face. His eyes wandered over his sharp jawline and high cheekbones. His thick brows were gently knit together; he appeared to be dreaming. Whatever it was he was dreaming of, Levi wasn’t sure himself. Erwin’s expression was serene and loving and an occasional soft smile would grace his lips now and then. 

Levi was slightly envious of him. He could never really remember his dreams and whatever he could remember would only bring a flood of pessimistic emotions his way. Erwin, however, seemed to be experiencing the exact opposite. From what he was seeing at that moment, Erwin was experiencing a very pleasant dream. Levi took another sip. 

He continued to look at his face, his gaze stopping at his eyelashes. Straight, blond and dense. They gently rested against his face, twitching every now and then. 

_ ‘He would stare for however long the taller man would allow him.’ _

He momentarily paused his actions, the words suddenly drifting into his mind. He slowly placed his cup down and looked away from Erwin. He sighed to himself and glanced at the man once more. Long limbs were tangled in one another, his arms grasping a pillow, holding it against his chest. He shifted, and Levi looked away once more cursing at himself. He decided to look over the situation from earlier in order to distract himself. He didn’t recall being able to see what Erwin saw, but he knew exactly what he meant. 

His expression was one of fear and distress. Levi couldn’t ignore the physical pain either. It seemed that when Erwin had seen the hallucination his head had begun to hurt and only escalated when Levi walked towards him. He thought about how he could better console him whenever it’d happen again. He was sure it would occur again. 

He could also remember how the situation was a bit similar to his. His first hallucination came with no pain. Only a very realistic looking Erwin walking down the hallway with a missing arm and tattered clothing. He remembered no sound coming from him either and Erwin himself mentioned that he heard nothing as well from either times. He thought about this as he sipped his tea. Erwin’s hallucination happened a mere day since his first one. Levi had only seen his first hallucination. 

He had yet to experience his second. 

He finished his tea and quietly got up, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. He walked into his kitchen and turned the sink on, rubbing the inside of the cup with his sponge before rinsing it and putting it aside. He dried his hands and sighed. He turned and leaned back against the counter. His eyes avoiding Erwin’s sleeping figure. Whatever it was that was going on, Levi would need to communicate about it with Erwin. His head began to throb and he thought nothing of it until it became stronger. He bit his lip, “maybe  I’m gonna have a vision too.” He groaned a bit before he began to realize that the pain began to subside. He blinked, and looked up. Sitting on the other side of the little island was Erwin Smith, fully dressed in his military clothing. He did look a lot like the Erwin he knew although the only difference...the person before him was missing an arm. Military Erwin was staring at Levi in awe, a tender look crossing his face. Levi looked over him and saw the other Erwin sleeping peacefully behind him. 

Levi noticed the military Erwin look behind himself as well but he turned back when he saw nothing behind him. Levi frowned and carefully walked towards him. The tall blond kept his eyes on him, his gaze following him as he slightly closed the space between them. Levi slowly stepped closer to him, each step growing more and more heavy as he got closer. He stopped when he was just standing on the other side of the island. A moment of silence passed before Levi decided to break it.

“How are you here?” He asked. 

Erwin’s brows furrowed together and his eyes narrowed. Levi decided to try again slowly, “I asked you how you are here.” Once again, Erwin seemed very confused. He looked to Levi’s lips and to his eyes. Levi’s eyes narrowed and he looked away. Erwin frowned. 

Levi sighed and crossed his arms. “Never mind,” he said. He stood there for a moment before he saw Erwin begin to make gestures. Levi looked at him in amazement as he pointed to his ear and shook his head. Erwin shrugged his shoulder. Levi attempted to formulate a response but nothing came out. Erwin looked to Levi’s lips once more and Levi’s frown deepened. He tapped on the counter and pointed to his eyes once he caught the mans attention. Erwin smiled and his body moved with what Levi could only make out to be as laughter. 

But once again, no sound. 

Levis gaze shifted to Erwins hand on the counter. He slowly reached out to it. Erwin stared in wonder, lips parted and eyes wide as Levis hand brushed against Erwin’s. 

They both felt nothing. 

Levi’s eyes never left Erwin’s face. His face had gone from soft and tender to confusion and curiosity. His eyes shone in amazement as Levi placed his hand on the counter where Erwin’s hand was physically supposed to be. 

Erwin’s pale face turned to a light shade of pink. The corner of his lips turned down slightly in an attempt to hide a smile. Levi was confused. Why was he acting in such a way? 

“I can’t touch you,” he said. Erwin was torn from his hypnotic state and looked up at Levi.  _‘Did he hear me?’_ He thought. They stared at one another for a moment before they tore their gaze away. Levi retracted his arm and Erwin only stared at where it once was. For a single moment, Levi thought about retreating upstairs to retrieve a notebook in order to write everything down. He tossed this idea away when he thought of the possibility that the man before him could disappear at any given moment. They both sat in silence once more, although Levi was anything but uninterested. His eyes wandered all over the other man, taking mental images of his uniform, his hair, eyes, and everything he could see. His eyes stop, however, when they reach his bolo tie. He thought about how different both Erwin’s were. Even though they’re the same person, the man before him seemed much more different. He looked just a bit older and bags had begun to form under his weary eyes. The shade of blue that he had affiliated with the blond man he knew now was a bit more dull. His hair, always prim and proper was slightly disheveled. It lightly brushed against his forehead but he was unaware. He was too busy focusing on Levi. 

When his eyes started to wander once more, he noticed that there was a symbol on the arm of the jacket. Levi stood straight, and begun to walk over to him, his hand dragging across the counter as he made his way to him. He could feel Erwin’s eyes roam his body as he walked over. He stopped once he was a few inches away from him. 

He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over the symbol. He looked up into Erwin’s eyes for any visual answer. 

Erwin shifted lightly and created a fist with his hand. He pulled his arm back and made a swinging motion, his thumb and pinky sticking up. Levi stared at his arm as he continued to create gestures. Levi leaned against the counter and watched him as he did so.

He seemed to be having fun with himself.

_‘Like a little boy,’_ he thought. 

His eyes moved to his empty sleeve. He pointed to it and Erwin stopped moving. He almost immediately moved his hand to his missing arm and a grim look crossed his face. Levi’s lips were slightly parted. He realized his mistake and immediately apologized. 

“Sorry. Didn’t know you were...” he trailed off. Erwin’s grip softened and he looked up at Levi again. His eyes were melancholic, something he hadn’t focused a lot on until now. They stared at each other for a while, taking in each others presence. Erwin’s lips formed into a soft smile. His smile, Levi thought, was contagious because he found himself smiling too. Their smiles grew wider as they just stared at each other and Levi felt his heart slightly plummet when he blinked and Erwin’s presence had vanished. He stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before he realized what had actually happened. His smile slowly faded and his brows became furrowed again. He turned his head to look over at the other Erwin. 

He had begun to snore lightly and Levi smiled a bit. He wiped it away when it became clear to him that he had started to grow soft for the man. He thought to himself how stupid it was of him. They barely knew each other. He was a coworker. And he was a janitor. Whatever this feeling was, he didn’t really like it. It made him feel strange. A gentle yawn escaped from him and his eyes had begun to grow heavy. He sat down on the tiled floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He hugged them and rested his head on his knees as he closed his eyes and peacefully drifted off into a deep slumber. 

_His body trembled slightly in what he would only identify as fear. His footsteps echoed across the stone hallway. He passed a lot of soldiers, many of which, would turn to look at him as they walk past him. Some of them would look at the object in his hands and others would just look at his hands._

_They were bandaged up poorly, littered in little tears and stained with blood._ ‘Can these idiots stop staring?’  He thought to himself. He cursed the bastard for having his office so far from the mess hall. He looked down at the vase which was very poorly reconstructed itself. The dark brown glass softly reflected the setting sun. The hall was illuminated by the soft glow, and he wondered if he was watching the sun set like he always did when he was free. He wondered if he was still pissed too.

_He stopped when he reached his door. He nervously looked around. Everyone had retreated to dinner and he was thankful for that. Dinner._

_“Shit,” he whispered._

_He should’ve brought dinner for him too. Maybe that would’ve made things better. He lightly tapped the vase with his fingers and sighed. He stood still for a moment, debating whether or not this would be a good idea at all. He felt bad for him. Actually, he just felt bad._

_He raised his fist and hesitantly knocked on his wooden door. There was a bit of shuffling on the other side before the person behind the door cleared his throat._

_“Come in,” he said._

_Levi scoffed. He carefully lowered the door handle and opened it. Erwin’s eyes shifted from his face, to the vase and finally to his hands. “Levi, your-“ he began but stopped when Levi completely ignored his sentence as he closed the door behind him. He walked up to his desk and placed the vase onto the table. He tilted his head up, awaiting his reaction. When he didn’t speak, Levi started to talk himself._

_“I fixed it for you. I got a few cuts from it but it turned out okay....”_

_Erwin frowned at Levi. He disregarded the vase itself. “Why would you do that?” He gently asked him. Levi shrugged his shoulders. “The same reason you’d get me expensive tea whenever you dump a shit load of work on me,” he said. Erwin chuckled softly. “You didn’t have to,” he said. Levi flicked a speck of dirt off. “I did though. It’s payment for what I said.”_

_Erwin sat down in his chair and leaned back. He frowned at the memory. His eyes shifted towards the vase and he reached out to grab it but Levi moved it away from him. He narrowed his eyes._

_“Don’t. You’ll break it again,” he said._

_Erwin leaned back again, “it was an accident.” Levi stared at him unwavering. He too looked back at the memory._

_His nose scrunched slightly and Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle. He held his hand out, “let’s rehabilitate this relationship then.” Levi’s heart skipped a beat at that word. Although his nerves were running on excitement his face was as passive as ever. He hesitated to conjoin their hands. He refused to look at him. He was afraid too. He could sense it. The fear was slowly seeping through the cracks that carved themselves into his facade. The cracks that only he could form._

_Their hands gripped one another. Erwin’s hand, Levi noted, was warm and smooth._

‘Like stone,’  he thought. 

_They shook their hands once, and although the deed had been done neither of them let go. Erwin’s eyes were dead set on their intertwined hands as well as Levi’s. Levi slowly started to pull back and he felt his hand twitch slightly. He looked to him, “is something wrong?” Erwin exhaled and shook his head. He slowly pulled his hand away. “No, it’s nothing. I just...spaced out,” he said. Levi clenched his hand. He could feel them burn underneath the bandages._

_“You should rewrap them.”_

_Levi raised his head, “you’re right. Have any spare bandages?” Erwin pushed himself back from his desk and opened a drawer. He rummaged for a bit before he pulled out a small role of white wraps. “Do you need any alcohol?” He asked. Levi shook his head and reached out to grab them but Erwin pulled back._

_“I’ll do it,” he said softly._

_Levi rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. “Fine, go ahead.”_

_As Erwin began to unwrap his right hand, he started to mentally store the way his hands felt against his somewhere. He liked it. Although they were a bit far from soft they were still as gentle as ever. His fingers brushing against his hand as he placed the dirty bandage on his desk. When he poured alcohol onto the wounds Levi’s hand twitched. “Sorry,” murmured Erwin. Levi stared at him, “it didn’t hurt.” The corner of Erwin’s lip twitched as he attempted to hide his smile. Levi’s lips formed a small smile._

_When his bandages were fully changed Levi stood up and took the vase. Erwin watched him saunter across the room to place it onto the table beside the tall bookshelf. He stood there silently for a moment before he turned to the blond behind him._

_“Now I have something else to clean,” he said. Erwin, who was already smiling softly, chuckled again._

_“Rightfully so. I’ll help out if you’d like.”_

_Levi bit his lip, wondering if he should say anything at all. He turned his head away and blew the air from his nose. He turned fully to face Erwin. He pointed behind him, “there’s a new restaurant near that library you like. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me tomorrow morning.” Erwin’s eyes widened with surprise, his lips were parted and his pupils dilated. Something in Levi’s mind snapped and a vivid memory shoved itself into his brain. Pouring rain mixed with blood. The cemented floor was covered in blood, sweat and tears. A heavy pain embedded itself into his chest. He could faintly hear people yelling and a loud noise coming from somewhere behind him._

_He gasped and-_

He awoke with a start. 

His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat. He felt a soft fabric brush against him and he looked to see that he was laying on his couch, a blanket covering him. He rested on his elbow and brought his hand to his forehead. _‘_ _What a strange dream,’_ he thought to himself. He looked around the gently lit room, sunlight streaming into it as he began to relax. He laid there for a few moments before he immediately remembered about Erwin. 

Both of them. 

He swiftly jumped out of bed, neglecting to look around if the mans things were still there. “Erwin!” He called. He rushed up the stairs, eager to tell him about his encounter. He strode down the hall and noticed a stream of light coming from under the bathroom. “Erwin!” He knocked on the door twice before it swung open. His hair was damp with water. He was shirtless and a towel hung loosely around his waist. Where he got it from, Levi didn’t care. His story was more important. Erwin stared back at the eager man before him. He looked concerned. 

“What, is everything alright? Are you sick?” He asked quickly. “I saw you last night,” Levi said. He grabbed his arm and Erwin allowed him to drag him down the stairs. 

They made it to the bottom of the stairs when Levi pointed to the kitchen. He marched forward and pat the island. “You were right here,” he said, “you had your uniform on. Belts and everything.” Erwin closed his mouth. His eyes wandered the kitchen imagining Levi and himself in uniform standing in the same area. He licked his lips, “did you get a headache?” Levi nodded, “I did, but it wasn’t as bad as yours.” Erwin’s shoulder slumped forward. “Good. When I saw you sitting there this morning I thought something had happened.” Levi’s eyes widened slightly. Was this genuine? He couldn’t tell if he was lying or not but with the way his body seemed to relax after that, it seemed like he did. Levi sighed, “you couldn’t hear me.” Erwin looked at him, his attention now garnered. Levi’s hand glided over the polished granite. “You looked a bit different. Almost like you’d been tormented by something,” his eyes moved to his arm. “You were missing your right arm too,” he said. Erwin instinctively touched his arm. A somber look crossed his face. “Oh...right,” he said. 

A deafening silence filled the air. Levi’s eyes never left Erwin’s arm. His hand never left his limb. 

Levi and Erwin’s phone chimed. Levi made way to the couch to retrieve it and so did Erwin. He handed him his phone and he turned it on. A message from Hanji. 

_‘The offer still stands if you’d like to join us today! If you are, meet up at my place at six :).’_

Levi scoffed and turned his phone off. He looked to Erwin who was just staring blankly at his phone. “Erwin,” he said.” The man looked up. Levi turned away from him, “I’m not going to ask how you found my towels, but I’ll make some tea for us.” With that Levi brushed past him, the delicate scent of his lavender smell dancing across his nostrils. 

* * *

He poured black tea into both cups, hot steam rising from the drinks. Erwin thanked him and took a sip from his mug. Levi took his teacup and dipped as well. Birds chirped outside indicating that the day was bright and lovely. Levi thumbed the handle of the teacup, “I had a dream last night.” Erwin peeked over his drink. He placed it down and awaited Levi’s continuation. “I...don’t remember much. Or any of it at all. I never do,” he said. Levi raised his cup and took another sip. He looked over at Erwin and froze. A large smile had made its way onto his face. Levi hesitated to speak but when he did, Erwin’s smile faded immediately.

“Hey...what the hell are you smiling for?” 

His rose to meet Levi’s and he looked away. 

“It’s nothing...it just seems that we both share that trait,” he said. Levi slowly recovered from this slightly astonishing moment and continued to drink his tea. “Right,” he says. “Anyways, they’ve been reoccurring for the past two months. Like I said, I never really remember them,” he explained. Erwin nodded along. They both took another sip. Levi rested his head on his hand and thought for a moment, “something tells me they have to do with those visions I...we’ve been seeing.” 

He felt a presence near his face and he looked up to see Erwin leaning forward. His gaze was intense, filled with curiosity and excitement. Levi leaned back. 

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” 

Erwin leaned back as well and chuckled. 

“I think I’m losing it,” he muttered. Levi furrowed his eyebrows. His phone chimed once again and he took a look it. 

An address; he concluded it to be Hanji’s. “Tch, four eyes,” he mumbled. Erwin glanced at his phone. The same message as well. 

Levi sighed and held his hand out. Erwin stared at it before Levi spoke, “your cup, you imbecile.” Erwin apologized and handed him the cup. Levi turned but not without giving Erwin one final suspicious look. He started to rinse the cups out and when he was done he turned the sink off and dried them with a towel. 

“There’s a new restaurant a few blocks from here. We should go.” 

Levi’s eyes widened and he swiveled around. His gaze was as sharp as ever. 

“What did you just say?” 

Erwins face was unyielding.

“I said there’s a new restaurant a few blocks from here. I’m inviting you.” 

Levi closed his mouth and turned away from him. He finished drying his cups and set them on the counter. “Fine. I’ll go get ready.” He turned and walked towards the stairs hearing a faint “don’t take too long” from Erwin. 

As the water streamed down his pale body he thought about their situation again. Specifically Erwin.  ‘What a strange man,’  he thought to himself. He seemed to be too interested in their situation. He could somewhat understand why but at the same time it was a bit excessive. He stepped out of the shower and dried his hair with his towel. 

He walked into his room and got dressed, sipping on a plain sweatshirt and some jeans. He pulled his shoes on and made his way downstairs. 

“Oh,” he said. Erwin smiled briefly, “think your have any spare clothes that would fit?” Levi chuckled darkly, “like hell. You’re huge. Just put on the clothes you were wearing yesterday.” 

Erwin frowned, “what if we see someone from work?” Levi huffed, “so? People wear their favorite clothes more than once. Doesn’t matter.” Erwin watched him as he took his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He stared back. 

“What are you waiting for moron? Go get dressed.” 

Erwin smiled and got up. 

When the blond man returned, Levi was already waiting by the door. Erwin smiled and grabbed his phone. Levi unlocked the door and both men headed out. 


End file.
